Ella fue el amor de mi vida
by Songfic.Lover
Summary: 100% Vauseman. Una colección de anécdotas, memorias y aventuras de Alex & Piper, desde que se conocieron en el 2004 hasta su primera separación. Me guío con los flashbacks y referencias de la serie y aprovecho todas las lagunas que existen para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.


Capítulo 1

-¿Sí?

-Hola.

-¿Quién habla?

-Piper.

Hubo una breve pausa, después escuchó cómo Alex soltaba una risita amable.

-Hey, ¿cómo estás?

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Claro, Laura Ingalls Wilder.

Piper se río aliviada, si Alex no hubiera tenido idea de quién era, hubiera cortado la llamada de inmediato y jamás la habría vuelto a buscar, odiaba hacer el ridículo.

-¿A qué debo el honor de recibir tu llamada?

-Bueno... ¿recuerdas la última vez que nos encontramos?

-Sí, en Starbucks, disculpa, tenía un poco de prisa, pero sabía que volvería a saber de ti, desde que nos conocimos en el bar de Johnny nos hemos encontrado varias veces.

-Bueno, ese día aunque llevabas prisa me diste tu número y dijiste que te llamara si algún día surgía una invitación para… ya sabes, salir. Estaba pensando en ir a Salt & Pepper esta noche, no sé si quisieras…

No terminó la frase, Alex no ayudó, nuevamente hubo algunos segundos de silencio, Piper se mordió el labio antes de continuar.

-Aunque si ya hiciste planes lo podemos dejar para otro día...

-No, en realidad estoy libre.

-¿En verdad? Genial -Piper de inmediato se reprendió a sí misma, no podía creer su tono de voz tan emocionado e infantil, parecía que había tenido una regresión hasta sus quince años.

-¿A qué hora nos vemos?

Eran las diez con quince minutos, Piper había llegado desde las 9:30 p.m., en medio del último trago de su primera margarita apareció Alex detrás de ella.

-Hola de nuevo, Piper Chapman.

Piper se giró aprisa y sonrío. Alex la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Veo que empezaste la fiesta sin mí.

-Oh, lo siento, llegué un poco antes.

-Bueno, es mejor que empiece a beber ya para poder alcanzarte, ¿me invitas un trago?

-Claro.

Alex pidió una cerveza oscura y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sigues buscando trabajo de mesera?

Piper torció la boca antes de sonreír con la misma vergüenza que había sentido cuando Alex se había burlado de su hoja laboral, ella también se río y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-De hecho estoy trabajando. ¿Y tú sigues traficando droga?

Alex sonrió de medio lado, fijó sus ojos en ella.

-Sí -respondió al mismo tiempo que alzaba ambas cejas para dar más énfasis a su respuesta.

Un grupo de rock empezó a tocar clásicos, el bar fue llenándose poco a poco, Alex le pidió cambiarse a una de las mesas que quedaban lejos del escenario. Piper improvisó una autobiografía: le habló de sus pasatiempos favoritos en la infancia, de sus padres, de su hermano que no ponía los pies en la tierra, de sus años en la universidad. Alex era un poco más reservada, pero en todo momento la observaba. Cuando Piper iba en su cuarta margarita, Alex estiró los brazos.

-¿Te estoy aburriendo?

-¿Qué? No, solo necesitaba estirarme un poco.

-En realidad esa es mi vida, estudié, ahora tengo un primer empleo, aún no quiero comprometerme con una institución grande, tengo veintitrés años, creo que me falta mucho por vivir. No sé qué más decirte, ¿por qué no me cuentas tú?

-¿Qué quieres saber de mí? -le preguntó al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada penetrante. Piper tuvo que cortar el contacto y le dio otro trago a su copa. Alex mostró una sonrisa divertida, enarcó la ceja. -¿Quieres saber cuál es mi color favorito?

-No, solo... es que he estado hablando toda la noche y creo que no te he dejado hablar.

-Soy un poco tímida hablando en lugares públicos, tal vez si nos movemos.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé, tú me invitaste, ¿qué tienes pensado?

-La verdad... no pensé en algo más, además de venir aquí. Perdón, no se me ocurre algún lugar.

Alex frunció el ceño y se aguantó la risa, desde que había conocido a Piper sabía que estaba ante una rubia completamente diferente a todas las que alguna vez había conocido, especialmente a esas que toda su niñez y adolescencia la habían acosado en la escuela, hasta ese momento sospechaba que solo fingía inocencia para hacerse la interesante, pero después de escucharla se dio cuenta que no estaba fingiendo nada y que esa ingenuidad era verídica. Le dio un último trago a su cerveza y le hizo una seña al mesero para pedirle la cuenta.

-No te preocupes, te invito a mi departamento, allá también tengo tequila.

Tomaron un taxi, Piper había tomado lo suficiente para sentirse relajada, en el camino Alex fingió ser una guía de turistas y empezó a inventar historias de las calles y los edificios por los que pasaban, Piper no dejaba de reír, incluso el taxista participó en el juego, de un momento a otro Alex tomó la mano de Piper y empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras seguía con sus invenciones. La naturalidad con la que había tomado su mano, sin permiso, había hecho que Piper sintiera una cosquilla en su pecho, la cual se fue acrecentando a medida que seguía entrelazando sus manos. Al entrar al departamento, Piper se encontró con paredes decoradas con cuadros contemporáneos y un librero que abarcaba toda una pared.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar.

Piper sonrió y se acercó al librero.

-Tienes una colección muy amplia.

-Sí, muchos de ellos ya son viejos. Tengo que deshacerme de varios, es solo que cuando termino un libro, y me refiero a un buen libro, me gusta guardarlo, ya sabes... por si en un futuro quisiera leerlo de nuevo.

-Sí, te entiendo.

-Seguramente sí, debes tener una biblioteca más extensa, eras de esas universitarias que caminaban aprisa por los pasillos, entre clase y clase, con una torre de libros en sus brazos.

Piper se río y negó con la cabeza, sí, en realidad así había sido, Alex era muy buena leyendo a las personas. Tomó una novela y comenzó a hojearla.

-Deberías darme alguna recomendación, podríamos intercambiar libros de vez en cuando.

Alex se puso detrás de ella, Piper fijó su vista en las páginas del libro nerviosa por su proximidad. Sintió una mano acariciando su cintura y la piel de su cuello se erizó cuando sintió su cálido aliento chocar contra su piel.

-Podríamos hacer intercambios más interesantes –le susurró al oído.

Piper sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo entero. Se quedó inmóvil tratando de mantener su respiración bajo control. Alex le quitó el libro de las manos, lo cerró y lo volvió a colocar en el librero, aprovechó la acción para pegar todo su cuerpo a la espalda de Piper, ella cerró los ojos y tragó con nerviosismo. En cuanto dejó el libro la rodeó con sus brazos y sin más, besó su cuello.

-¿Qué te parece la idea? -le susurró con un tono que nunca le había escuchado, mucho más grave de lo normal y exquisitamente sensual.

Piper entreabrió los labios, pero no pudo decir nada, jamás había sentido algo parecido a lo que en ese momento la desconcertaba tanto. Alex no se detuvo, siguió recorriendo su cuello hasta que sintió como su piel se erizó bajo sus besos y caricias, después la giró lentamente y le clavó una mirada llena de deseo, observó sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración agitada y sus labios entreabiertos. Lo tomó como una invitación. Se aproximó muy despacio, disfrutando la agitación que causaba en su invitada, finalmente rozó sus labios con los de ella. Al contacto Piper sintió como si algo dentro suyo se derritiera, cerró los ojos y correspondió la caricia. Sintió la sonrisa de Alex antes de que reclamara toda su boca con un beso profundo y lleno de deseo. Fue guiándola hacia la habitación, Piper respondía con un miedo que enternecía a Alex. En el trayecto de la entrada a la cama Alex la desnudó por completo, Piper se lo permitió porque de una u otra forma sabía que podía confiar en ella. Se dejó llevar, era la primera mujer con la que tenía sexo, tenía mucho miedo de arruinarlo, pero pudo más su deseo, Alex hizo con su cuerpo lo que quiso, no hubo parte de su cuerpo que no besara, mientras que ella solo logró quitarle el pantalón, pero no se atrevió a más. Alex le susurró con dulzura que se relajara, besó sus senos, después su vientre y cuando llegó a su entrepierna Piper era víctima de una excitación monstruosa, echó el cuello para atrás y todo desapareció, lo único que existía en ese momento era Alex y ella, la lengua de Alex haciendo bailar a su cuerpo.

La noche hubiera sido perfecta, de no ser por la aparición de Sylvie, la novia de Alex. Piper azotó la puerta de la recámara semidesnuda y encabronada, Alex se preguntó si hablar de su actual novia hubiera sido una buena conversación en el bar.


End file.
